For example, in a semiconductor device manufacturing process, a diameter of a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) has been recently being enlarged. In addition, thickness reduction of a wafer is requested in a specific process such as, for example, mounting. In addition, when a wafer having a large diameter and a thin thickness is conveyed or polished as it is, distortion or a crack may occur in the wafer. Thus, for example, the wafer is bonded to, for example, a wafer or a glass substrate serving as a support substrate so as to reinforce the wafer.
The bonding of the wafer and the support substrate is performed by interposing glue between the wafer and the support substrate, using, for example, a bonding system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-58569. The bonding system includes, for example, a coating apparatus configured to coat glue on, for example, a wafer, a heat treatment apparatus configured to heat the wafer coated with the glue, and a bonding apparatus configured to press the wafer and the support substrate with the glue being interposed therebetween.
In the bonding apparatus, when the wafer and the support substrate are compressed, the glue is pressed out from the gap between the wafer and the support substrate. There is a concern that the glue pressed out as such may have an adverse effect on a conveyance process or a processing process of the wafer and the support substrate. For example, when the glue adheres to a conveyance apparatus that conveys the wafer and the support substrate in the conveyance process, the glue may adhere to other wafers or support substrates. In addition, the glue may also adhere to a processing apparatus that performs a predetermined process on the wafer and the support substrate in the processing process. In such a case, the wafer and the support substrate may not be properly bonded to each other. Accordingly, it has been proposed to supply a solvent for glue from a solvent nozzle to the outer circumferential portion of a wafer coated with the glue so as to remove the glue on the outer circumferential portion of the wafer in the coating apparatus.